


Party for two

by makko_chaanu69



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Drunk Dancing, Light Angst, M/M, Office Party, Party, Self Confidence Issues, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makko_chaanu69/pseuds/makko_chaanu69
Summary: Tony attended a business party bored, but hey Bucky was there to try and entertain him so was Rhodes, but only one man was successful.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 10





	Party for two

Tony stood there in the business party pissed of, _What the fuck I thought this was a party? Where the hell are the snacks? Oh goddamit and it gets worse._ He thought as he saw Bucky going towards him smirking, "Aye Aye Aye Tony my man!" the taller tried 'bro hugging' him only to be dodge by Stark. "Uh first of all no, second what the hell are you doing here?" 

"Duh, I'm here for the business party" He wiggled his body with champagne in his hand, already drunk. "But you don't work" "Yeah I don't but my friend does!" Bucky chuckles to himself patting Stark hard on the back, "Anyway you should meet him! He's big and bulky!" He asked only to be quickly turned down by the shorter. "You sure?" "Yeah, never felt so sure about something like this" "Aight, see ya man!" He waves of going in the crowd seeing him accidentally bumping to a tall blondie, making Tony's eyes glow and feel flustered, _that suit does not fit his size at all but damn._ Barnes laughed out loud already seemed like he's making friends.

He sees the man catch a glimpse of his stare before turning away quickly red in the face, his fingers curled into fists as he quickly chugged his champagne "Woah there Tony" Rhodes placed his hands up, "Planning on getting drunk already?" Stark scoffed "No" before turning his head away once again, catching a glimpse of the blondie and smiling to himself. Rhodey waves his face making him shake his head and sigh, "I'm just really tired right now" "Rough day huh?" Stark nods. "So.." As the conversation progresses it gets more awkward for Stark while Rhodes with kept blabbering about his work, until the blondie stopped talking to Barnes and looked like he was headed towards him, he blushes again and his lips twitches. 

He couldn't take it, he needed to talk to the man. Fuck, how??? He's covered himself with his thoughts as someone accidentally bumped to his side, his instincts quickly kicking in, "Hey watch it" "I-I'm sorry" he looked up glaring towards his face until his fingers curled infront of his chest once again red in the face, "N-No! I'm sorry!" Rhodes looks at him, confused at how he was apologizing."It's fine uhh Stark right?" "Duh, how do you not know 'the' Stark from Stark Industries" Bucky says smugly and hiccups right after, "Sorry, just never really know about that" the blondie says looking down and scratching his neck. "So I.....I gotta go my boss sort of needs me right now" He smiles again before leaving the scene.

Tony's eyes turned into moon crescents as he smiles to himself, looking like hearts were dancing all around him. "Tony? Why you lookin' like some teenage girl?" Barnes asked, hiccuping again. "Tones?" his best friend asks genuinely confused as well. "Tony!" he claps in front of his face, making him finally snap out of it. "S-Sorry, like I said I'm sort of tired today" he laughs awkwardly, "Uh huh" Barnes responds, "Hey Tony I gotta go on the dance floor to catch some ladies, wanna join?" Stark contemplates for a while before seeing the blondie directly facing the dance area, _It's my chance._ "You know what? Fuck it, sure" Barnes laughs and grabs his arm quickly dragging Tony out making him yelp.

Seeing everyone else dance, made him uncomfortable. He rubs his arms and sighs, "Tony, what's the point of coming here if you won't party?" the other asks making him realize that, Stark slowly tries moving his body, and slowly but surely he gets the beat and his body started moving on his own, "That's it" Barnes compliments his moves. "That'll get his attention" _Wait what?_ "Heheh whatever are you talking about Barnes?" he laughs awkwardly again and bites his lips. "Oh c'mon Tones, ain't it too obvious already? You have hearts in your eyes whenever it lands on Steve" _Steve....?_ Stark thinks to himself, _Wow. "_ Anyway, he likes someone that wants to get his attention in other ways, so keep at it" the other says as he dances. He heard it all though, so he makes his dance moves bigger and moved around more, his face gets more crazier as he dances while Barnes laughs at him and leaving Rhodes embarrassed that he was his best friend. "Tones I think that's a bit too much" He tries stopping but the shorter just kept going at him. Looked like the alcohol really kicked in.

He kept dancing and dancing until he finally tripped on some woman's dress, "Oh my-Stark?" She asks before her fingers went over her mouth and held in a laughter only to fail, soon enough more people kept laughing at him. Tony grits his teeth and tried forcing himself up. "Hey" A soft voice occured in front on him. Looking up he sees the Blondie's face and his hand sticking out to help. _Fuck I'm just embarrassing myself._

"S-sorry...I'm gonna go..." He pulls himself up and walked away quickly out the venue. Outside he sighs and brings his head down. _I'm such a fucking embarrassment._ He felt tears trickling on his eyes, "Stark?" He yelps as he heard the same voice again. "Uh-Hi-- Steve" "You know my name already!" "No! I mean yeah- I mean I heard from Barnes--" Steve chuckles making Tony blush and look away, _Now he's laughing at me. Why am I such a fuck up?_

"No you're not" he looks up at him blushing, " I-I said that out loud??" Steve smiles genuinely at him, its been a long time since he saw someone look at him like that. Before he knew it a tear escaped his eyes. Steve panics "D-Did I make you cry? I'm sorry!" The shorter waves his hands around "N-No! Its just true! I fuck up alot" "Language" Steve mumbles, "Oh....sorry...I'm just used to swearing" "Maybe it's time to get used to not swearing then" the taller smirks.

Tony looks down, until a voice hums to him and a large hand was placed on his cheeks, he blushed once again and the hand wiped away the tear "Please stop crying" he begs the boy. Stark looks up a him, the other blushes as well. "Hoho now you're blushing" the shorter smirks. "N-No it's just-" Stark giggles and smiles making the other red in the face and his eyes closed shut to not see the cutie in front of him. "You're too cute"

"Hah?! H-Hey that's not fair! You're hot!"

"What?"

" What..? Wait--"

"You're irresistible!"

"Why are you saying that?! Look at yourself!" 

They both have a fit over compliments and Barnes and Rhodes looked at the both of them, "Looks like he doesn't need comfort anymore" the shorter smuts and hiccups. "At least Tony is back to normal" Rhodey hums. The both of them nods at each other and go back inside. 

Leaving the 'couple' to continue having their fit over who's more gorgeous.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos make me happy :D


End file.
